


Petrichor

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: its short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> (also petrichor is like my favourite word)

The pitter patter of tiny feet on the window; reminding me I'm not alone. 

Lightning illuminating the bruised twilight sky. 

Pedestrians soaking to the bone or holding up an umbrella in the wind. 

Wiper blades seesaw-ing across windows. 

Droplets plunging into puddles, shoes ignoring the wet earth. 

It's placid right now, composed. Minds are at a standstill; only focused on the smell of rain. 

{Oct. 19, 15}


End file.
